


Dwie kule

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [5]
Category: Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Bingo 2014, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zapamiętać - pisanie z gorączką to zły pomysł.</p>
<p>Bonus do serii, a co się będę patyczkować.<br/>Czasowo można go umieścić pomiędzy <i>Niepamięcią</i> a <i>Szatanem</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dwie kule

**Author's Note:**

> Zapamiętać - pisanie z gorączką to zły pomysł.
> 
> Bonus do serii, a co się będę patyczkować.  
> Czasowo można go umieścić pomiędzy _Niepamięcią_ a _Szatanem_.

Wiadomość o planowanym przejeździe prezydenta Kennedy’ego przez niemal połowę Dallas przyjął z niemałą radością, widząc w tym swoją szansę nie tyle na wykazanie się, co na _pokazanie_ swoim niedawnym panom jak głęboko i zjadliwie może gryźć wściekły pies.

W pierwszym odruchu wykluczył większość znanych sobie ulic ze względu na ich ciasnotę i małą obronność, które oddziały zabezpieczające przejazd prezydenta zapewne odrzucą z tych samych powodów. Zawęziło to potencjalną trasę do zaledwie kilku szerszych i dłuższych ulic, przez które konwój nie będzie musiał kluczyć, a i ochraniające go Secret Service będzie miało zawsze na oku Pierwszy Samochód.

Nie widział w tym problemu. Secret Service działało zbyt wolno, by go schwytać i nawet jeśli jakimś cudem nie zdoła przed nimi uciec, to na pewno uda mu się oswobodzić, jeszcze zanim zdążą postawić mu oficjalne zarzuty.

Byli zwykłymi ludźmi. Tylko ludźmi.

_Czy zwykły człowiek zdoła pochwycić superżołnierza?_

Zaklikał językiem, śledząc palcem na mapie najszersze ulice Dallas i układając w głowie najbardziej prawdopodobną trasę przejazdu.

_Oczywiście, że nie._

*

Czekanie jest czymś co zna, jest w tym dobry, dlatego pomimo duchoty panującej w zagraconym pokoju i nasilającego się, słodkawego odoru rozkładu dolatującego z mikroskopijnej łazienki, w której złożył ciało właściciela, i coraz mocniej bolących mięśni, trwał na swym posterunku.

Kolba SWD wbijała się boleśnie w jego otarte od plecaka ramię, a zamontowana na karabinku luneta bardziej przeszkadzała, niż pomagała, dlatego usunął ją kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami, to samo czyniąc z podporą na lufę, która do tej pory opierała się luźno na wewnętrznym parapecie.

Poruszył zesztywniałymi ramionami, czując jak napięte do granic mięśnie rozluźniają się niechętnie i zaklikał językiem.

To, że potrafił czekać, nie znaczyło, że się nie niecierpliwił.

Zerknął kontrolnie na wiszący na jednej ze ścian jajowaty zegar.  
Południe. Powinni już tu być.

Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i wychylił się nieco w stronę okna, opierając lufę o ramę okienną; jej pomalowana białą farbą końcówka świetnie imitowała białe grochy wyszyte na zielonej zasłonie, którą spiął już jakiś czas temu agrafkami, by nie rozsuwała się zbytnio pod wpływem wiatru.

Nikt nie powinien zwrócić uwagi na zasłonięte, południowe okno.

Docisnął kolbę do ramienia i uspokoił oddech, widząc wyłaniający się zza zakrętu samochód. Kłębiący się u dołu, tuż pod linią strzału, tłum ludzi utrudniał mu dokładne wymierzenie, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Pierwszy strzał nie należał do niego.

Pierwszy strzał należał do tego szalonego osła, _czerwonego zająca_ , jak nazywał go pogardliwie łącznik, co jasno dowodziło, że poza zwróceniem na siebie uwagi ich osioł nie miał innego zadania.

Biedny głupiec.

Nie dostrzegł momentu, gdy pierwsza kula dosięgła swego celu, jednak nagłe przyśpieszenie ostrzelanego samochodu powiedziało mu, że kimkolwiek by ten cel nie był, jest już martwy.

Mechanicznym ruchem uniósł broń i posłał w stronę samochodu jedną kulę; z chłodną przyjemnością obserwował jak czaszka prezydenta rozpryskuje się na kawałki.

Zaklikał zadowolony językiem, jednak nie pozwolił sobie na świętowanie.

Zdemontował szybko karabinek i wrzucił go do rozwartej na oścież torby, którą trzymał tuż przy oknie. W ślad za SWD poszły rozrzucone bez ładu i składu śrubki, luneta, podpora lufowa i puszki po konserwach, którymi żywił się przez ostatni tydzień czatów.

_Pozbądź się śladów, nie zostawiaj nawet jedzenia - szczury żywią się padliną_ \- aż zbyt dobrze pamiętał te lekcję.

Wybiegając z mieszkania, z połataną wojskowa torbą przerzuconą przez ramię i dziwacznym kapeluszem z szerokim rondem, który przyjął za swój, po śmierci lokatora mieszkania, w którym urzędował już od niemal miesiąca, był doskonale świadom faktu, że zostanie zapamiętany. Jednak dokładnie, krok po kroku wykonywał ucieczkę, którą zaplanował w dniu znalezienia odpowiedniego lokum.  
Zbyt wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, by mógł sobie pozwolić na jakikolwiek margines błędu, jednak to właśnie brak owego marginesu doprowadził go do sytuacji, w której znalazł się w ślepej uliczce złożonej z tłumu podekscytowanych gapiów.

— Postrzelili prezydenta, widziałaś? — szepnęła jedna z kobiet do towarzyszki, a on nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.

Ona może nie, ale on na pewno zauważył.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zwrócić na niego uwagę zniknął w nieobsadzonych przez policję bocznych uliczkach.

_Wiadomość przekazano._


End file.
